mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon
Pokémon is one of Nintendo's most famous video game franchises. Upon the release of the two games, Pokémon Red ''and Pokémon Green'', the franchise became extremely popular; so popular in fact, that Nintendo started to release it in other countries such as North America, Australia and those within Europe under the names of Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue. Some time after, Nintendo expanded it into an anime series and a trading card game. The series follows a concept of a Pokémon Trainer that goes across a land capturing and training different creatures known as Pokémon in order to defeat other Trainer's Pokémon and eventually (after defeating the Elite Four) become the Pokémon champion. The franchise originally had 151 Pokémon, but as of now there are currently 718. There are many M.U.G.E.N Pokémon characters created by an array of people; some are good and well designed, while others are terribly made. Characters * Dawn * Koga * Lucas * May * Pokémon Trainer * Ghetsis Pokémon Generation I Pokémon * Alakazam * Beedrill * Bellsprout * Bulbasaur * Chansey * Charmander * Charmeleon * Charizard * Magnemite * Diglett * Ditto * Dodo (Doduo) * Flareon * Gastly * Gengar * Gyarados * Haunter * Jigglypuff * Jolteon * Koffing * Magikarp * Magneton * Meowth * Mew * Mewtwo * Muk * Nidoking * Omanyte * Onix * Pikachu * Primeape * Psyduck * Scyther * Snorlax * Squirtle * Voltorb * Weezing * Weepinbell Generation II Pokémon * Chikorita * Croconaw * Cyndaquil * Entei * Feraligatr * Lugia * Pichu * Scizor * Teppouo (Remoraid) * Togepi * Totodile * Tyranitar * Umbreon * Unown * Upaa (Wooper) * Wobbuffet Generation III Pokémon * Achamo (Torchic) * Absol * Blaziken * Combusken * Flygon * Gardevoir * Groudon * Kaiole (Kyogre) * Lunatone * Mawile * Milotic * Mudkip * Poochyena * Rayquaza * Regice * Registeel * Sceptile * Sharpedo * Shedinja * Skitty * Swampert * Treecko * Zangoose Generation IV Pokémon * Arceus * Chimchar * Darkrai * Dialga & Palkia * Gallade * Garchomp * Giratina * Glaceon * Infernape * Lucario * Mismagius * Porygon-Z * Ramparudo (Rampardos) * Riolu * Rotom Generation V Pokémon * Aiant (Durant) * Ducklett * Ferroseed * Genesect * Gigigear (Klinklang) * Haxorus * Herdier * Hydreigon * Kyurem * Lilligant * Lillipup * Maggyo (Stunfisk) * Mienshao * Monyu Monyu (Solosis) * Oshawott * Reshiram * Roggenrola * Scolipede * Scrafty * Serperior * Servine * Shandera (Chandelure) * Snivy * Tabunne (Audino) * Tepig * Venipede * Zekrom * Zoroark Generation VI Pokémon * Chespin * Honedge * Onvern (Noivern) * Sylveon Other * Creepy Cursed Ghost * Missingno. * Monsterball * Pikaman Stages * Bellchime Trail * Clash of the Weather Trio * Gateway Colosseum * Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Battle * The Haunted Zone * Mareep Grassland * Mt. Coronet * Outskirt Stand * PBR Main Street Colosseum * Pokemon Center * Pokémon Stadium * Route 7 - Riviere Walk * Ruins of Alph * Spear Pillar * The Meeting Place Category:Series